The Tissue Procurement Core supports the development of the Formative Center by integrating the procurement of clinical tissues with the needs of the basic science research projects. The goal of the Tissue Procurement Core is to optimize the ability for investigators to use spontaneously aborted fetal tissue to understand the underlying epigenetic pathways altered by environmental exposures during development that lead to childhood and adult diseases. The goal of this core will be met through the following specific aims: [unreadable] Specific Aim 1: Facilitate the identification, inclusion and rapid procurement of spontaneous abortions (miscarriages) to be evaluated for enrollment in the Formative Center research protocol. [unreadable] Specific Aim 2: Evaluate, procure and process selected fetal tissues to ensure successful use of the tissues in the proposed research projects. These tissues include: fetal lung, liver and prostate tissue. [unreadable] Specific Aim 3: Provide opportunities for clinical fellows, including Pediatric, Neonatology. Pathology and Maternal Fetal Medicine fellows, to engage in research related to the Formative Center. The Tissue Procurement Core has been developed to facilitate identifying appropriate specimens, consenting women who have experienced a spontaneous abortion, acquiring the essential tissues from the aborted fetus, processing the tissues in a timely fashion to optimize scientific applications, and developing systems for short-term utilization and eventually, for long-term tissue storage. Success of this core relies on intensive surveillance, community outreach and education as well as extensive engagement and coordination with the clinical team. The clinical interface provided through the Tissue Procurement core is a fundamental element of the Formative Center, providing expertise to integrate individual and public health relevance to the research program.